A call center agent's effectiveness while handling customer's calls, or via alternative media, is one determining factor for the call center agent's rating, the effectiveness of the call center itself, and ultimately for the success of the company that the call center represents. Call centers often compile metrics via surveys following the call, and sometimes calls are monitored and recorded, but generally all feedback is after the fact, i.e., after the call is completed. This allows the call center management to react when data shows negative trends. However, after a call is completed it is too late to salvage a bad customer experience. The bad experience has already occurred. Since the appearance of social networking, blogs, micro-blogs and other interactive forums, a bad experience can easily be shared with large masses of people. This sharing can occur very quickly using for example, Twitter. Such postings or distribution of negative experiences can quickly have a very negative impact on a company.
Although specific problems and issues have been identified in this background section, the embodiments described herein are not limited to solving these particular problems or issues. The embodiments may be applied to solve problems not described in this background section.